Amarras
by heiiko
Summary: Me prendem a este quadro, este passado. Envoltas em meu corpo, pressionando-o com tamanha força que respirar se torna quase impossível, insuportável.  Por favor... Kotetsu - Oneshot. Yaoi. Lemon.


Oi, oi!

Esta minha primeira fic de Tiger & Bunny, esse anime que me surpreendeu muito positivamente, e espero que esteja adequada tanto ao anime quanto aos personagens. Se não estiver... bulhufas também. :)

Espero que gostem, não sei mais o que dizer. ^^'

* * *

><p>Seus braços, tronco e pernas estavam amarrados.<p>

_O que está acontecendo?_

Barnaby sentiu seu pulso acelerar vertiginosamente ao notar que o que o prendia era o laço da armadura de Kotetsu.

"_Mas o quê... ?"_

Estava escuro e ele estava em pé, em um misterioso cômodo absolutamente escuro. Ouviu passos se aproximando. Percebeu que estava seminu, uma toalha frouxamente envolvendo-lhe o quadril e escondendo suas intimidades.

Com o parar dos passos ele pôde então enxergar a sua frente, seu parceiro - neste momento quase irreconhecível - Kotetsu.

Usava a máscara de Tiger, o rosto em uma expressão entre o excitante e o assustador. O brilho dos olhos refletia a luxúria extrema.

Barnaby quis falar, xingar, questionar, mas antes que conseguisse, sentiu as mãos do outro percorrendo-lhe o corpo, arrepiando-o contra a vontade.

Kotetsu parou os dedos entre os laços metálicos.

Agora a máscara caíra e seus olhos sorriam como que calmantes.

Se pôs então a tentar desatá-lo das cordas agora ásperas que Barnaby sentia que ele mesmo prendera em torno de si.

Notou que o cenário mudara, a casa em chamas, sua alma gritava em desespero.

Mas estava tudo bem, um voz suave dizia, apenas me deixe desamarrar ...

As fotos do passado caíam em chamas, como as lágrimas queimavam sua face rubra.

Uma música irritante infantil começou a tomar a casa, os gritos, a corda e tudo foi se desfazendo.

- AH!

Bunny acordara. Suava frio, sentia o corpo pesar e o rosto úmido de lágrimas. Sua cabeça explodia e a música infantil prosseguia com seus tons metálicos e vozes irritantes em seus ouvidos, insistente.

- WAHHHH ! – exclamou percebendo que se tratava do despertador de Kotetsu, jogando uma almofada no outro, incapaz de raciocinar.

- Eh... o que foi Bunny... bom dia! – Ele tentava abrir os olhos, seu rosto tranquilo mostrava um sorriso bobo.

- Ahhg! – resmungava de mau humor: pesadelos, ressaca, colega inconveniente, era demais.

Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos com força, massageando a testa.

Ah, como ele conseguia ficar naquela calma toda!

Sua mente tentava recapitular o sonho perturbador quando Tiger sentou-se no sofá em que adormecera e se pôs a observá-lo. Levantou-se e se dirigiu ao outro, os olhos em preocupação.

-Bunny, o que houve, você está bem? Está um pouco pálido...

Barnaby lembrou-se do rosto que provavelmente estava manchado por lágrimas e suor, escondeu-o novamente entre as mãos com um gesto agressivo, esfregando-o como que para se ajudar a acordar.

Ergueu então os olhos zangados para o outro.

- Não me chame de Bunny!

Ele se levantou .

- Não acredito que deixei você passar a noite aqui! Pra que inventamos isso de drinks de comemoração eu não sei, ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente. Que idiotice.

Estava amargo e sabia, mas não podia evitar.

- Mas Bu-... Barnaby, você foi o primeiro a dormir! Ainda por cima no chão e sem cobertor!

Era verdade. E por algum motivo ele agora se via pensando que gostava de sentir o chão frio sobre o corpo, e que talvez estivesse ali deitado não tanto pelo excesso de álcool nas veias.

- Tch! – desviou o olhar - Tanto faz, vou tomar um banho. Se quiser, tem outro banheiro na sala de entrada.

Kotetsu acenou com a cabeça e seguiu para o banho também, pensativo.

Barnaby seguia em suas idas e voltas, quando abria espaço para a amizade logo em seguida a rejeitava. Quanto mais insistiria ele em ser solitário e se trancar em sua própria concha ?

Concha feita de frágeis lembranças do passado, que doíam cada dia mais.

A água tentava inutilmente levar tudo que estava ali incrustado, preocupações, medos. Angústias.

Kotetsu entrara no quarto do parceiro, enroscado em uma toalha suntuosa com tons de dourado. Barnaby também acabara de sair do banho e, ainda sem óculos e vestida a calça jeans, tentava abotoar uma camisa azul-marinho.

Ao perceber o abrir da porta ele se virou, seu rosto ligeiramente corando ao ver o parceiro seminu. O abdome bronzeado e definido exposto, Barnaby observava como o corpo do herói possuía uma estrutura bela e forte, quase rústica não fosse tão minuciosamente delineada. Diferente da elegância que seu próprio corpo tinha, também definido por músculos mas mais estreito e delicado, marcado pela pele alva e macia, que se deixava expor pela camisa mal abotoada.

Instantaneamente lembrou-se de Kotetsu em seu sonho, sentindo um frio na barriga e uma vergonha massacrante por ter sonhado com seu parceiro daquela forma.

Desviou abruptamente seus pensamentos, assim como quis desviar seus sentimentos.

Lançou ao outro um olhar repreensivo.

- Ah Bunny, calma! É que você sabe que as minhas roupas estão destruídas por causa da missão de ontem! – ele uniu as mãos e fez um olhar de súplica – Será que você pode me emprestar umas, por favor, devolvo logo!

- Não. Volte para casa nu.

Barnaby se virou de costas ao outro mantendo a cara fechada, encarando o espelho e desabotoando a camisa, ao notar que o fizera errado pulando dois botões. Por algum motivo ele não podia resistir a tratá-lo mal.

- Buunny-chaaaan!

- Não me chame assim. – disse excessivamente ríspido, sua voz cortante.

Kotetsu se aproximava. Ao notar pelo reflexo do espelho Barnaby se virou irritado, dando de cara com o outro, seus rostos mais próximos do que calculara.

Tiger pousou a mão sobre a testa do amigo.

- O q- – tentara contestar mas fora interrompido.

- Barnaby. Pare com isso. Sabe, nem a Kaede age dessa forma. Se você tem algum problema, fale comigo, estou preocupado! Somos parceiros ou não? E não lhe dou direito de resposta a essa pergunta pois você faz drama demais. Somos e ponto. Agora chega. – sua voz era grave e séria, e madura como raramente se escutava. Baixou os olhos ao tronco de Barnaby. – E você está abotoando errado _de novo._ Algo está errado com você hoje, Senhor Perfeição.

Não havia escapatória. E agora Barnaby, envergonhado, via-se obrigado a enxergar como ele sempre se esquivava veloz, fugindo ironicamente como um coelho assustado, defendendo-se de tudo e todos, protegendo-se dos próprios sentimentos. Atacando para não se deixar atingir. Seu constrangimento o enchia de raiva.

- Me desculpe se faço drama demais. – crispou os lábios, seus olhos faiscando em ódio.

- Não adianta se desculpar por ser você, Barnaby. Se eu estou aqui agora é por que sei e aceito como você é, se você insistir em não acreditar eu vou te bater até você conseguir a sua consciência de volta, pois ela provavelmente ficou perdida em algum ataque de nervos.

O misto de seriedade, compreensão e afeto em seu olhar desconcertou Barnaby.

- ...Kotetsu...

As imagens do sonho se repetiam em sua mente, nubladas, confusas, perturbadoras. Ele sentiu a raiva dolorosamente se transformar em angúsita.

– É que... bem...

Seu rosto se entristecia como uma flor que murcha.

Se preparava para falar algo quando foi impedido pelas mãos de Kotetsu, que alcançaram suas bochechas e agora as apertavam e amassavam, enquanto ele sorria levemente.

- Me desculpe por te pressionar assim. Se não se sente bem, vou te deixar em paz ... Ao menos é o que minha filha costuma preferir nesses momentos. Mas não esqueça que você pode contar comigo.

Deu um sorriso gentil e fez sinal de se virar.

Por que ele tinha que ser assim?

Bunny agarrou o pulso de Tiger, sentindo seu orgulho estratosférico ser audivelmente estrangulado.

- Não! Kotetsu... mas –

Sua voz passou de um sussurro para uma exclamação que saiu descontrolada:

- Eu não sou seu filho, seu idiota!

O grito parecia ecoar no quarto. Os olhos castanhos encontraram verdes marejados como nunca viram antes. Perplexo ao ver aquele tipo de expressão em Bunny, ele ficou imóvel.

- Você! Você é um idiota! Vem aqui, comemora bobagens, dorme no meu sofá, me consola, anda pelado pela minha casa, pega as minhas roupas e sai com essa cara de "é assim que eu cuido da minha filha!" . Se acha no direito de perturbar todo o meu cotidiano nessa casa e me deixar assim, com um sorriso tranquilo como se isso fosse absolutamente insignificante. Imbecil!

Explodira. E já não se importava em deixar as lágrimas desceram em seu rosto. Sua respiração se alterara, e seu peito doía. Kotetsu o encarava em silêncio e ele não conseguia - ou temia - compreender o significado de seu olhar.

Mas tinha de reagir, não suportava permanecer em silêncio, sentia-se absurdamente nu, exposto àqueles olhos excessivamente francos.

- Então, pare de me provocar! Pegue as roupas e vá embora. Me deixe em paz, sim, ou apenas me deixe que já está de bom tamanho.

Se tornara novamente ríspido, ofensivo e frio, mas Kotetsu mal parecia dar ouvidos a sua última fala.

Ergueu o braço com um movimento sutil, levando uma mão ao rosto do jovem, secando inicialmente as lágrimas paradas em seu queixo, subindo um pouco ao maxilar. Sua voz anunciava uma tranquilidade infeliz.

- Me desculpe, Bunny. Talvez nenhum de nós esteja sendo claro o suficiente para sermos parceiros.

Barnaby se sobressaltou.

Ele ia mesmo deixá-lo.

Sentiu seu coração palpitar. Evitou o olhar de Kotetsu, não poderia mostrar seu terror diante de uma despedida. Ele não sabia para onde olhar, por um momento pareceu perder a visão.

Sentiu os braços fortes do parceiro o enlaçarem pela cintura, em um abraço terno. Sentiu sua pele encontrando-se com a dele, o tronco parcialmente coberto pela camiseta aberta tocando o de Kotetsu. O cheiro de banho se misturando e ganhando força.

Qual fora a última vez que recebera um abraço?

Ou talvez devesse se perguntar... Qual fora a última vez em que abraçara alguém?

Barnaby, sem saber o que fazer com os braços, encostou relutante a ponta dos dedos sobre os ombros do outro.

- Não vou mais te infantilizar dessa forma.

A voz tão próxima causou um certo arrepio em Barnaby. Não suportava a espera ou a falta de palavras. Não desejava prolongar aquele momento. Engolindo o turbilhão de sentimentos pulsantes em si, disse:

- Tudo bem, velhote. Pode ir, eu estou bem. Talvez o melhor seja trabalharmos separados mesmo...

Sem afastar muito seus corpos, Kotetsu desfez o abraço e encarou-o por um instante.

- Do que está falando? Até parece que vamos trabalhar separados. Não é uma opção, você VAI me aguentar sua vida inteira de herói, atrapalhado desse jeito mesmo!

Bunny estava estarrecido.

_Como?_

Nunca sentira um alívio daquele tamanho. Sentia que estava caindo e flutuando, uma vertigem se divertia se espalhando vagarosamente por seu corpo. O medo e a insegurança usuais tentavam voltar à tona, mas se viam pequenos e ridículos diante daquilo tudo.

Ele expirou audivelmente e apoiou a testa no ombro de Kotetsu, que se preocupou por um instante.

- Ah...ha..hahahaha!

Barnaby começara a rir, seus ombros tremendo, ergueu o rosto e passou os dedos nos olhos para secar as lágrimas tolas.

Deixou-se sorrir enquanto admirava aqueles olhos escuros: às vezes se esquecia de quanto sofrimento eles também haviam visto e provavelmente quantas lágrimas eles também teriam derramado. Provavelmente expressara dores que mesmo ele não imaginava o que eram.

E ainda assim continuavam a sorrir para ele, a tolerar todas as suas idiotices, a consolá-lo e insistir em compreendê-lo.

Ele, que sempre reagia, gritava esperneava.

Tudo tentando dissipar o porquê de ele mesmo ser capaz de sorrir daquela forma num momento desses.

Barnaby pousou as mãos no rosto de Kotetsu.

_Por que seria, não é mesmo..._

- Eu te amo.

Aproximou seu rosto, tocando-lhe os lábios sem se dar ao luxo de pensar duas, sequer uma vez. Delicadamente envolveu-os entre os seus, passando a língua na superfície do lábio inferior de Kotetsu.

- Bun..ny..chan.. – ele tentou falar, sem se afastar do beijo, ligeiramente confuso.

- Você é muito lento, Oji-san. – falava sem deixar os lábios do outro, os olhos semicerrados se ergueram. – E ainda assim, muito ousado de me abraçar assim, semi-nu.

- Maseu! Minhasroupas!

Afastaram-se os rostos. Barnaby bagunçou o cabelo de Kotetsu e separou o abraço, descontraindo sua expressão e sua voz.

- Hahahaha! Me desculpe por isso, Kotetsu. Não quero te confundir.

_Ou quero_, ele não pôde evitar de pensar.

Desejando que ele não tivesse tomado aquele tipo de atitude sem pensar, ele se esquivava novamente, automaticamente.

Ele pegou algumas roupas no armário e entregou a Kotetsu, fingindo naturalidade.

- Pronto, pronto. Portanto, não me provoque mais senão...ei, por q—

Kotetsu jogara as roupas no chão. Sua expressão era séria e intensa, fazendo com que o outro se calasse e a falsa expressão relapsa sumisse de seu semblante.

Com um breve movimento reduziu a distância entre os corpos e estendeu as mãos aos ombros de Barnaby. Deslizava sua camisa aberta pelos braços, retirando-a.

Aproximou-se, o rosto colando-se ao lado do de Bunny, seus lábios quase tocando a orelha escondida pelos cabelos claros.

- Não me provoque _você_.

Aquela voz percorrera todo o corpo de Barnaby, antes mesmo que as mãos o pudessem fazer.

A camisa caíra no chão.

As mãos de Kotetsu deslizaram até as do outro, retendo-as entre as suas e erguendo-as até a altura do peito. Com os lábios agora delicadamente beijando o lóbulo da orelha esquerda de Bunny, ele sussurou:

- Eu também te amo, Bunny-chan.

Da orelha a boca passou para o pescoço, subiu ao queixo e alcançou os lábios entreabertos do outro.

Parou, sem tocá-los.

Fitou o rosto intensamente corado de Barnaby. Tocou-lhe os cabelos e subiu uma mão pelo seu abdome, parando em um mamilo, pressionando-o delicadamente.

- E algo me diz que não preciso mais das roupas.

E dizendo isso enfim tomou os lábios do outro em um beijo quente, descontrolado. Apesar da hesitação inicial, foi correspondido com igual voracidade, as línguas brincando ousadamente entre si, experimentando a delícia de explorar um território desconhecido.

O beijo se prolongava, o ritmo se desacelerando e o calor crescendo.

Pele contra pele, os dedos buscavam por mais; Barnaby acariciava os cabelos de Kotetsu enquanto o mesmo reconhecia cada parte do tronco do outro, descendo a mão até encontrar um empecílio: o início da calça.

Estava ali um impasse para Kotetsu. Uma vez retirada aquela peça de roupa, não haveria volta: de apenas parceiros contra o crime eles se tornariam algo muito maior.

Por um momento ele temeu que tudo aquilo não passasse apenas de um fruto da carência solitária de Barnaby.

Separou o beijo, ligeiramente apreensivo e manteve a mão onde estava.

Barnaby, porém, não hesitava mais.

Continuou a beijar-lhe no queixo, caminhando à orelha, com estranha gentileza.

Sua voz saiu embriagada, perdendo a timidez lentamente em um sussurro, intercalando as palavras entre os beijos:

- Eu acho que... é só ..com você... que eu posso ... me sentir ... _assim_: – Cessou os beijos e deixou-se abrir enfim, apoiando o rosto levemente sobre o ombro de Kotetsu. – Como se não existisse solidão, medo ou ódio.

Tão frágil era sua voz que parecia que se extinguiria se não se esforçasse em continuar falando. Aquietava uma tristeza em si mesma, e terminava com um tom de ternura profunda.

E apaziguou também a insegurança de Kotetsu, que sorriu.

Apertou o abraço, puxando-o com força pelo quadril. Ouviu um leve arfar soprado em seu ouvido assim que se encaixaram com mais firmeza os corpos, o sinal de prazer deixando-se desmascarar.

Com face rubra disfarçada pelos cabelos bagunçados, Barnaby começou a caminhar lentamente, guiando Kotetsu pelo quarto. Desajeitado, o moreno tropeçou nos pés do outro, caindo de costas na cama grande demais para uma só pessoa viver.

Bunny prontamente se posicionou sobre o moreno, rindo discretamente da falta de jeito do outro.

- Você é desastrado até num momento desses!

- É claro! Quantas vezes você acha que eu já fiz isso antes?

Kotetsu corara ligeiramente, causando uma excitação ainda maior em Barnaby, que percorreu seu pescoço com a língua se pondo a mordiscar sua orelha.

- Bom, não sei, mas podemos aumentar esse número. O que acha, Oji-san?

Apenas aquelas palavras normalmente não deveriam tê-lo feito se excitar ainda mais, mas surpreendentemente Bunny pode sentir um volume crescente tocando sua perna.

- Hm, acho que já temos a resposta.

Kotetsu sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar ao mover da mão do outro sobre seu tronco, percorrendo-o lentamente até chegar à toalha que ainda resistia fracamente em sua cintura. Suas línguas se tocavam oscilantes enquanto por cima da toalha os dedos de Barnaby se moviam ousadamente, caminhando rumo à elevação que pulsava a cada toque.

Quando Barnaby sentiu a primeira ofegada de Kotetsu em seus lábios, parou a mão.

- O que você quer agora, Oji-san?

Seus narizes se tocavam levemente, seus olhares se cruzaram.

Kotetsu fitou o sadismo no olhar do parceiro e sorriu, deixando-o um pouco surpreso.

Antes que Barnaby pudesse se manifestar, foi tomado pelo movimento de reviravolta do outro, que agora tomara a sua posição.

- Você.

Ele respondeu e imediatamente se pôs a desabotoar o jeans de Barnaby, que estava estupefato. Começara a arrastar a calça para baixo.

- Aqui.

As calças estavam no chão. Com uma mão se apoiava no colchão, com a outra tocava as pernas de Bunny, apreciando cada milímetro da pele alva que estremecia de prazer ao seu toque, lentamente erguendo-as e encaixando-as em torno de seu tronco.

- Agora.

Falava a milímetros da boca do outro.

Barnaby sorriu e tocou-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente.

- Você é quem manda.

Encaixaram-se os corpos transbordando volúpia. Os membros se tocavam ainda indiretamente, quase não suportando de calor. As bocas se encontravam agressivas e criativas.

Barnaby mordia os lábios do moreno quase com gula, observando com os olhos entreabertos o rosto de Kotetsu, absolutamente absorto e extasiado, concentrado e derretendo-se em luxúria.

- Então ... até vo- ah!

Kotetsu descera habilmente aos mamilos de Barnaby e agora os lambia e chupava alternando a força com a delicadeza.

Ergueu o rosto sorrindo docemente, como se acabasse de notar sua tentativa de falar.

- O que ia dizer, Bunny-chan?

- Ah, seu idiota! Não faça iss..- Parou e inspirou forte. – Só ia dizer que até um velhote como você tem esse tipo de expressão.

Kotetsu olhou-o novamente, dessa vez sério, as sobrancelhas erguidas impetuosamente.

Sem rodeios, atravessou a roupa íntima de Barnaby e tomou seu membro entre a mão, pressionando-o.

- AHH! Ko—

Sem interromper o contato íntimo, arrancou a própria toalha expondo sua ereção aos olhos verdes semicerrados do colega, que se recuperava do sobressalto.

Tomou o próprio membro entre as mãos, unindo-o ao de Barnaby, que agora ofegara alto.

- Não é porque sou mais velho que virei um assexuado. – lambia o lóbulo da orelha do outro -Você pode ver, não é, Bunny-chan.

Barnaby fechou os olhos com força.

Os dedos de Kotetsu agora percorriam sua glande, unindo-a à dele, fazendo uma forte pressão.

Seus pés se contorciam sobre as costas de Kotetsu enquanto seus gemidos aumentavam de volume e frequência.

Sua respiração se misturava com a do parceiro, ambas audivelmente alteradas.

A mão de Barnaby alcançou a de Kotetsu, tocando a intimidade do parceiro com avidez. Reagindo ao movimento ele começou a masturbá-lo com mais intensidade, o movimento de vai-e-vem impactando sobre a cama.

- Kotetsu, eu...

Não era preciso falar.

Sem piedade, Tiger sentou-se sobre Barnaby para poder ter uma visão completa e acelerou mais a masturbação, enquanto observava o parceiro tentar contê-lo inutilmente com uma mão e com a outra apertar o lençol.

No tempo mais que esperado ele não mais pode conter, espalhando pelos torsos nus todo o seu prazer, seu corpo contorcendo-se deliciosamente aos olhos do parceiro. O rosto na mais pura expressão de luxúria, ruborizado, os olhos agora abriam-se envergonhados.

- Isso não é justo!

E novamente inverteram-se as posições.

Barnaby envolveu os lábios de Kotetsu em um beijo absolutamente sedento. Sugavam-se lábios e línguas infinitamente enquanto ele pressionava seu corpo contra o do moreno agressivamente, arranhando levemente o abdome forte do parceiro.

Separado o beijo, o moreno sorria tolamente, ligeiramente sem ar.

- Calma, Bunny-chan. Vocês jovens não aguentam tanto tempo, é normal.

- Ahhhhhh! Calado, velhote!

Agora no topo Barnaby tomou o membro de Kotetsu entre as duas mãos, juntando novamente ao seu ainda definitivamente excitado.

- Vamos ver até quando você aguenta.

Se pôs a descer o rosto pelo tronco do parceiro, percorrendo-o inteiro com sua língua e mordiscando-lhe a pele, marcando seu corpo torneado.

- Bunny-chan...

Chegando ao ponto mais íntimo daquele corpo ele ergueu o rosto e a cabeleira loira olhando para o rosto hipnotizado de Kotetsu, sua boca entreaberta tolamente. Bunny não conteve um leve riso.

- Mas você ainda tem essa expressão. E ela é só minha.

E dizendo isso ele tomou a glande do outro com extrema delicadeza entre os dentes.

- AHH! B..bunny!

Preenchera o espaço entre os dentes com sua língua, brincando com ela maldosamente enquanto sentia o parceiro ser tomado por um tremor intenso e incontrolável. Em seguida abocanhou toda a glande do membro, sugando-a com força.

Sentiu o corpo de Kotetsu se mover com força sobre a cama, arqueando de prazer.

Sua boca percorria toda a ereção do outro, chupando cada espaço, ele descia até a base e subia lentamente apenas tocando-o com a língua.

Kotetsu não podia deixar de ser perguntar aonde ele havia aprendido aquilo, mas de fato já não se importava com tal trivialidade. Curvou-se para sentar-se na cama, tocando os cabelos de Barnaby enquanto ele continuava o movimento.

Seu corpo estremecia fortemente a cada investida do outro.

A voz de Barnaby saiu ligeiramente embolada em um sussurro:

- É, Tiger, vamos ver até onde você aguenta.

E foi respondida pelo fio de voz de Kotetsu que se esforçava em mantê-la firme:

- B-b-unny-chan não fale agora, por favor!

Barnaby ergueu o rosto, lambendo os lábios.

Encarou o rosto desenhado de Kotetsu, corado, excitado, um misto de emoções transbordando.

Sorriu com uma doçura temperada de malícia.

- Eu te amo muito.

Pego de surpresa Kotetsu ofegou e inspirou rapidamente, sem direito a resposta pois em seguida Bunny se pôs a masturbá-lo vorazmente para logo em seguida contornar novamente toda a sua glande com sua língua quente.

- Hmn... AH!

Pouco depois, já atingido seu limite máximo, despejou o prazer inteiro sobre o parceiro, seu corpo trêmulo entregando-se ao êxtase, contorcendo-se.

Antes que o orgasmo terminasse, Barnaby ergueu seu tronco para beijar-lhe o queixo, masturbando-se para em seguida gozar novamente, quase de imadiato, deixando-os ainda mais molhados.

Então, ainda em frenesi, eles se abraçaram com força.

Deixaram-se cair sobre a cama.

O fôlego sendo lentamente recuperado, um sentia o cheiro característico do outro se espalhar no ar, mistos ao perfume do quarto extra limpo de Barnaby.

Bunny ergueu o rosto e tocou a testa de Kotetsu com a própria, os olhos cerrados, respirando ainda aceleradamente. Sentiu a mão do parceiro tocar-lhe os cabelos delicadamente.

- Eu também te amo muito, Bunny-chan.

Abrira os olhos.

Ali estava o rosto do homem que finalmente o fizera sorrir novamente, sem nem precisar tentar. Tão próximo que sentia sua respiração brigar com a dele audivelmente. Sentia o perfume de seus cabelos escuros e deixava-se inebriar com ele. Sentia a pele, o corpo, os braços fortes e as mãos desajeitadas que agora acariciavam as mechas de seu cabelo com ternura. A ternura que negara por muito tempo, o carinho do qual vivera fugindo.

Como no sonho, as amarras se desatavam por fim. E aquelas mãos que as desfaziam ... transformavam todo o seu mundo. Agora não era "seu", era algo a se compartilhar.

Relaxou o corpo, o rosto, a alma.

O tempo passava deliciosamente tranquilo.

- Algo que diz que ... – Barnaby começou assim que sentiu seu fôlego totalmente recuperado, sua voz em um tom ligeiramente brincalhão.

- Que...

- ...Precisamos de outro banho. – finalizou em um tom autoritário, escondendo um sorriso malicioso.

* * *

><p>Uhuuu! Muito obrigada por ler.<p>

Eu seria muito feliz se recebesse reviews também, pode mandar brasa nas críticas. 3

Eu até que gosto dessa fic, ela começou meio que do nada e até rendeu frutos! :) Apesar de talvez ser meio dramática demais, como tudo que eu faço tende a ser. ¬¬

Ah, tem uma observação importante também: pra mim o Kotetsu sempre, **SEMPRE** será o **SEME**. Eu consigo compreender por que o Bunny pode ser visto como seme por muitos, maas nunca será o suficiente pra me convencer. Uma das maiores evidências de que o Bunny é uke é aquela cena do anime em que ele fica de quatro no meio da rua e chora. UM SEME NUNCA FARIA ISSO COM AQUELA CARINHA, e tenho dito. Enfim, apesar disso, eu não sei ao certo o porquê mas acabei escrevendo o lemon sem, digamos, expor o meu posicionamento. Mas foi assim que saiu e eu resolvi deixar assim mesmo :)

Agora ... se eles são um casal 'flex' já são outros quinhentos. -qq Hehehe!

Enfim, é isso! :)


End file.
